


The date

by Little_Star21



Series: Jim/Chris one shots [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Jim and Chris go on a date.





	The date

**Author's Note:**

> Again, english not my first language so I try to do my best. Honnestly, I don't think it's a very good story :/

Chris was waiting outside the movie theater for his date. He had found a small letter in his locker telling him where and at what time they would meet. He was very nervous that James wouldn't show up, that the kiss they shared the day before was only to trick him before humiliating him. Homosexuality wasn't well received at the time and he was surprised that his friends didn't think he had some kind of mental illness like so many people believed. After about ten minutes, he saw the tall kid walking toward where he was standing. He smiled when he saw him and his heart melted at the fact that Jim dressed nice for once. He was wearing jeans and a Pink Floyd T-shirt instead of his usual horrible Bermudas and shirts. He left his spot to join him. 

"Hey"

"Hey, ready for the movie?"

"Sure"

They entered the movie and bought the tickets. Jim went to grab a bag of popcorn and sodas and once he had the food, went to choose their place. They ended up being only 5 people and the movie was very bad. They spend the whole hour and half joking and laughing. Once the movie was over they exited the theater still laughing at how bad the movie was. 

"Even if the movie sucked, it was actually a great evening" Chris said.

"Yeah, at least it wasn't one of those cheesy romantic movie." Jim added, smiling to Chris "My parents are out of town next week-end, you should drop by to play some music"

"Sure!"


End file.
